For The Love of Caf-Pow
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Abby has to many Caf-Pows and goes a little crazy. Special appearance by the lovely Mrs. Jackie Vance, Leon, and Ducky


**For The Love Of Caf-Pow**

Abby bought herself a Caf Pow machine for her apartment on Friday and the entire weekend she has been testing it out.

Monday morning rolls around and with no sleep she gets ready for work. She was incredibly hyper, but manages to drive to

work. She gets to her lab and starts turning on all of her equipment and computers on and spots the Caf Pow machine she

has in her lab. With an evil smile she says "jackpot" she grabs herself a drink. She is feeling very jittery and energetic, but

continues to do her work. She calls Gibbs to her office because she is a little bored. He comes in what do you have for me

Abs? Nothing Gibbs. Then why did you call me. She starts talking a mile a minute about how she was bored while waiting to

see if she had any matches and then starts spinning all around the room. Never before had he seen her act this way he puts

his hands on her shoulders Abs you're making me dizzy. Sorry Gibbs. Abby what is wrong with you? Abby says very fast

voice wrong nothing is wrong why would you think there is something wrong I feel great. In a stern voice he says Abby! A l

ittle hurt Abby said well I got a Caf Pow machine for my apartment and that's all I've had to drink for the last weekend. Gibbs

looks at her shocked. Abby exactly how many Caf Pows have you had? I'm not sure Gibbs I lost track? Gibbs asks have you

gotten any sleep? Abby says nope and I feel great! Worried about her Gibbs says come on Abs I'm taking you to see Ducky?

In a whiny voice but Gibbs I feel fine? I know Abby, but I want to make sure you'll be okay. I'm sure all that caffeine can't be

good for you. Abby gasps bite your tongue Gibbs! Rolling his eyes he continues on to see Ducky.

~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~NCIS ~

The door slide open to the morgue and Ducky looks up and sees Gibbs and

Abby. Ducky says good morning. Gibbs says hey Duck I need your help. With

what Gibbs? Gibbs says can you look at Abby and make sure she is okay? Of

course I can. Gibbs sits Abby in a chair and she starts spinning the chair around.

Amused Ducky asks what's wrong with her? She wired Duck she told me she

bought a Caf Pow machine for her apartment and that's all she's been drinking and

hasn't slept all weekend… I'm worried about her Duck. Stunned Ducky looks at

Abby who is in her own little world and back at Gibbs I don't think I've ever seen

her this hyper before let me look at her then I'll let you know what I think. Ok

Ducky. Gibbs watches Ducky go over to Abby. Abigail how are you feeling? Fine

Ducky never better why? No reason, but I just want to check you over to make sure

you're really okay. Alright be my guest. He looks into her pupils which seems a

little dilated, her face seems flushed, her heartbeat seems to be beating a little more

than normal, but not enough to worry him. He goes back to Gibbs and says she

seems to be okay, but I'm afraid when the caffeine wears off she is going to crash and sleep for a long time maybe 2 days

even and probably wake up with a horrible headache. In you medical opinion is it okay if she goes back to work? Ducky says I

don't see why not, but I want to give her a mild sedative maybe that will wear her down and even get her to go to sleep.

Ducky goes to get the sedative and tells Abby he wants to give her the sedative and she agrees. At this point she will try

anything to get some sleep. Gibbs says thanks for looking at her Duck. My pleasure Gibbs but just keep and eye on her and

I'll check on her in an hour. Alright Duck. When there almost out of the lab Ducky says oh and Abby no more Caf Pows

today! Abby gasps and starts stuttering but, but, but and Gibbs drags her out of the morgue. With a smile Ducky goes back

to work.

~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~NCIS ~

About 9 a.m. Ducky goes into Abby 's lab and he see that the sedative did not help her one bit. She just as hyper as

ever. Abby are you alright? With a laugh of course I am why does everyone keep asking me that? Abby honey please tell me

you didn't have any more Caf Pows? With a smile she says of course I didn't. Are you telling the truth? She sighs and say

Ducky I swear I haven't had any. Believe me Ducky I want to sleep just as much as you want me to I'm exhausted, but every

time I lay down or close my eyes I pop back up . With a sympathetic smile he says I know Abigail. Would you mind if I give

you another sedative something a bit stronger. No I don't mind maybe this time it will work. There you go now I'm going to

go back to work, but I'll check on you in another hour. Okay. Thank you Ducky.

~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~NCIS ~

Gibbs comes down to check on her and once again she is still incredibly hyper. Hey Abs how are you feeling? Never

better I've gotten so much work done. You see all of those files? You guessed it there done. Nice work Abs! Smiling bright

she said thanks Gibbs. You haven't had a Caf Pow had you? With a sigh no Gibbs I haven't I promise. Honestly it's like you

people don't trust me. Abby you know we trust you…just not when it comes to a Caf Pow. Just as Abby was about to say

something Ducky comes into the lab. Hello Gibbs. Abigail how are you feeling? The same I'm still not tired in fact I think I'm

getting more hyper. Ducky says keep working Abby and drags Gibbs to the side of the room. Ducky can you give her

another sedative? Jethro I've already given her 2 I'm afraid to give her anymore. So what do we do now? Completely at a

loss Ducky says I have no idea Jethro I guess we just wait it out. They both sigh. Ducky says I'm going to go talk to Director

Vance and explain to him what is going on. Alright Duck.

~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~NCIS ~

The director's intercom comes on and Cynthia says Director Dr. Mallard is here to see you. Director Vance says send

him in. Hello Director. Vance says Dr. Mallard what can I do for you? Ducky says it's about Abby. Concerned Vance says is

she alright? Well yes and no. Vance looks at Ducky. Ducky goes on saying that she's not hurt, but she's has had no sleep all

weekend and is incredibly hyper and he has given her 2 sedatives but nothing has changed. Ducky says I'm completely at a l

loss and so is Gibbs. Is she still here? Yes sir she won't leave. Vance asks is it affecting her work? No sir in fact she's

completed work for the next 2 weeks. Vance says really? Yes sir. Ducky says I'm not sure if you should let her go home or

not were just really worried about her. Vance says hold on one second I think I have an idea. Vance picks up the phone and

calls Jackie he tells her everything Dr. Mallard explained to him. Finally he hangs up. Vance looks at Ducky and says my wife

knows some ways to get anyone to sleep. Her mother used would use home remedies to help her father sleep because he

had the worst insomnia and they've helped me in the past as well. I'm going to take Abby to my house for the night we have

a guest room and Jackie won't take no for an answer. With a smile Ducky said good luck.

~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~NCIS ~

At 11 a.m. Director Vance enters Abby's lab and see Gibbs trying to keep Abby still. With a smirk he says is everything

okay? Abby spins around so fast almost knocking Gibbs over. Opps sorry Gibbs. With a laugh he says it's fine Abs. She

looks at the Director. Hi director what can I do for you? Actually Abby it's more what I can do for you? Abby and Gibbs look

confused. Vance says Dr. Mallard explained to me what is going on and I think I have the solution. They both sigh and say

thank god. Now you both know my wife well I called her and told her about you not being able to sleep and she said for you

to come over and she could help you finally go to sleep. How do you mean? Well she has home remedies passed down from

her family and they always work they've even worked on me and I used to have the worst insomnia. Abby looks up hopefully

and says that's sounds wonderful director I'm willing to try anything at this point but I don't want to impose. With a smile he

said you're not imposing Abby besides Jackie wouldn't take no for an answer. Okay director if you insist. We can stop by

your place if you want to grabs your clothes. Yes I would. Okay.

~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~NCIS ~

They pull into the Vance's driveway and they get out of the car and go inside. Jackie honey were here. She kisses him.

Jackie says hello Abby how are you feeling? Exhausted Mrs. Vance I really hope you can help me because I don't know how

much more I can take of this. I'm sure I can, but only if you call me Jackie deal? With a smile she says deal. She looks a Leon

" honey are you staying or do you have to go back"? He looks at her and says I have to back but I'll be home on time today.

With a smile she says good and kisses him. Leon leaves. Both women look at each other and Jackie says are you ready to

get started. Abby says yes. Okay. They go into the kitchen and she gets a cup that has tea and herbs and has Abby drink

that and they go on trying other things. About 30 minutes later she is starting to feel drowsy. Jackie no offense but what did

you drug me. With a laugh Jackie says of course not you sound just like Leon. He asked me that the first time I had him

drink it too because he passed out within minutes of drinking it. Come on I'll put you to bed do you want to change real

quick so you will be more comfortable? Yes please. Okay you go ahead and I'll be right back. A few minutes later there was a

knock at the door. Abby says come in. Jackie says better? Much. Jackie tucks her in. With a smile Abby says it has been a

while since I've had a mother tuck me in and take care of me thank you. Jackie smiles and says you're welcome Abby it's my

pleasure. Abby looks at her and in a small voice she said would mind staying with me until I fall asleep? Not at all Abby. Jackie

took her hand and made patterns on it this always helps her kids and Leon fall asleep. Within minutes Abby finally fell asleep.

Jackie got up and left the room with an evil grin on her face feeling accomplished she muttered to herself works every time.

~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~NCIS ~

Later Leon come homes again. Jackie I'm home. She rushes to the door shhhhh don't wake up Abby! She kisses him and

goes into the kitchen to finish dinner. Leon asks so how long did it take you to get her to sleep? She smiled and said oh less

than an hour. He started laughing. What's so funny? Oh I was just thinking Dr. Mallard is going to be mad that you got her

to sleep and he didn't. She smirked. Leon asks where are the kids? They are at their practices and should be there for a

couple of hours. With a sly smile he moves up behind her, wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck. Leon says good.

He tells her you're an amazing woman you know that? Thank you for helping Abby today. She looks turns in his arms and

looks into his eyes and says you don't have to thank me for that sweetheart. You know Gibbs and his team are like family I'd

do anything to help any of them. Leon says that's just one of the many reasons why I love you and leans down and kisses

her. Leon asks her if she I almost done making dinner? All I have to do is put it in the oven. Why do you ask? Well I was

thinking while dinner is cooking we could go into our room and have a little fun what do you say? I'd say I'd love to but we

have to be quiet. Deal. He picks her up and starts to carry her and she says wait! He looks at her like she's lost his mind and

says what? Let me get the timer so the food doesn't burn. He lets her grab it and they head to the bedroom and he shuts

the door.

~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~NCIS ~

The next afternoon Abby finally wakes up and she is disoriented. Finally she remembers where she is and goes into the living

room where she sees Jackie. Jackie teases Abby well, well, well sleeping beauty finally wakes. With a smirk Abby says hi.

Jackie says how are you feeling? Much better. Glad to hear it. Jackie asks are you hungry? She thinks about it for a minute

and says yes I am. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make something for you. Oh no Mrs. Vance you don't have to do

that. Nonsense I want to and I told you call me Jackie. Abby smiles and says Jackie what day is it? Wednesday. Shocked

Abby says Wednesday! I slept through Tuesday? Jackie laughed and said yes you were exhausted so we let you sleep. Oh

my god I missed work the director is going to be mad. Abby no he won't he was the one who said to let you sleep. With a

relieved sigh she said oh. Now you go take a shower and I'll make you lunch. Okay. After she got ready she came back and

ate. Thank you Jackie that was great. I'm glad you liked it. Now, let me ask you do you want to stay here the rest of the day,

or go back to work, or have me take you to your apartment? She thought about it for a second and said work please. Alright

if you get your stuff I'll take you now. With a smile she said okay. They left the house and drove to NCIS. They walked into

the lobby and Abby went to see Ducky. Surpised Leon said hi honey what are you doing here? I'm just dropping Abby off.

Gibbs asked she finally woke up? With a laugh she said yes she was shocked that she slept through Tuesday. Gibbs said I'm

sure I know how much she hates missing work. Ducky and Abby came walking to the lobby and Ducky looked at Jackie and

shook his head and said it took you less than an hour to get her to sleep? I used 2 sedatives for crying out loud! Jackie said

I think it's just the mother's touch and of course a sleeping pill. Abby's and Leon's eyes got big and they said WHAT?! They

all laughed.


End file.
